Rui Matsuyama
Rui Matsuyama (松山 るい Matsuyama Rui) is a character in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns series and a student in Paniverse Elementary School. She is a Cool type idol who uses rouge as her theme color. Her alter ego is "Angel Spain". Appearance Rui has chest-length black hair held by red hair clip attached with red apple on bangs. She has lime green eyes. As a magical girl/an idol, her black hair reaches to waist and she no longer wears hair clip but has changed into red rose. Initially, Rui's Fall/Winter outfit consists of white shirt covered as dark blue sweater vest with orange to yellow spike, grey skirt, light green stockings, and green fashion boots. Starting from Season 2 second half, Rui changes her clothing. It consists of long-sleeved light blue shirt, blue skirt, white stockings, and grey boots. For Spring/Summer, Rui wears light blue collar shirt with small puffy sleeves alongside blue bow tie, denim shorts, white socks, and grey Mary Jane shoes. Personality As Cool type idol, Rui is very attractive, tomboyish, naïve, and will easily get along with males. Since she is good at sports, she will often mention an unseen magazine called "Neon Future", which refers to her sporty lifestyle. But also acts natural and curious. She falls in love easily with boys that she thinks is really handsome or has charming atmosphere: an unknown boy in Episode 47 (not the same as Mysterious American Boy), Jose Garcia in Episode 47, and little crush on Master Rouge in Episode 144. She has a habit of saying "Doki-doki" that means "Heartbeat" in Japanese. Background Rui had been performing in Universe Shows since she was little, but her first official Universe Show was when she was in second grade. History Tale of Spanish Girl Rui meets Ren when she is lying down on the lawn, "munching" on the sun. She feels that she can recharge by eating the light of the sun, and explains the different colors of the sun and their meanings. Ren soon finds out that Rui is a Spanish abroad student who came to study at Paniverse, and she is also going to the same middle school as her. Although they were very good friends, things got a little rocky when Rui falls in love at first sight with Yoshito Hanazuki, not even knowing his name. She asked Ren to write a letter to Itsuki when she wanted to go out with him, but Ren also has feelings for Itsuki, making it hard to give Rui the letter she wrote, while Rui didn't even think about Ren's feelings. Ren did write a letter but she tells Rui that she didn't write her a letter because she has feelings with Yoshito too. She yells at her, saying that she couldn't focus on anything wholeheartedly except Universe Shows. Reina yells back, saying she's busy and she can't just take Rui all the time, to which Rui ran off crying. However, she wanted to apologize to Ren, and tells her she found another boy, her "darling". Idol Unit Forming Rui was asked by Ren and Iori o become their partner, to which they immediately accepts. Jumping straight into meetings to decide the name of the clan, Ren takes Iori and Rui with her as she goes about her daily work schedule, seeing how she interacts with her friends and learning about why she chose them as her partner, which Ren names the unit "Dark x Chocolate x Apple". In Episode 173, Ren decides to take Futaba, Yuzu, and Kanon as three new members for her new unit named "Latin6" after Dark x Chocolate x Apple has disbanded. Still thinking about new name for the unit, Ren wants to search another two members with her own way in Episode 175 just like Rinne does. The members are Aiko Hanazuki and Shizuko Kazemachi. Ren then re-name her group as Latin8, this occurs after Aiko has left for Soft☆Germanic because she could not be suitable become friends with Rinne. Etymology Murakami (村上): Mura (村) means "village" while kami (上 jou) means "above". As a result, surname means "above the village", which refers to most common farms being located. Rui (るい): Written in hiragana, this could possibly meant "Lapis lazuli". Therefore, her English dub name is Louise Murakami. But since there is no letter "L" in Japanese, it is written as "Rui". Relationships Jose Garcia: Rui has also been friends with Jose Garcia for a long time because they were both the best in the Universe Show club before their appearance. Aiko Hanazuki: Aiko likes Rui, and sometimes Ren, Rui, and Aiko are seen as a trio of friends. But usually it's just Aiko and Ren. The three are still close friends, though. Ren Harumiya: Rui and Ren are very close and the two are probably best friends - Ren claims to know her middle name. Like most friends they do argue a bit but always make up after. Angel Goddess sent them on a mission together in Idol Festival. Yuzu Miyama: Yuzu looks up to Rui as her best friend and suceeded to become an idol whose love for dancing matches her partner. By the end of series, Rui respects Yuzu's love for dancing and approves of her skills. Rinne Hoshizora: Rinne has a little opinion about Rui. Yuko Himejima: Yuko has a pretty good relationship with Rui. Yuko once helped Rui with a task by teaching her how to cook. Lines Meeting: "Um, so you can be my friend? Well, I guess that's not so bad... I'm Matsuyama Rui. Look after me from today on." When forming IC Latina 10: "Don't take any pause! Let’s move quickly!" Trivia * Rui shares similar background with Juri Kurebayashi, a main character from Aikatsu! anime series, as both are Spanish. * Rui seems to admire Rinne's hand-made accessories. * She wishes to become a better cook someday. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Latin characters Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols